In recent years, systems that allow users to perform posting on a computer network via an information terminal and to view texts posted by other users have become widespread. Examples of these systems include social networking services (SNSs), blogs, Twitter (registered trademark), chat, or the like. Texts posted on these SNSs and other media contain a large number of texts about traffic information such as traffic congestion, road closure, or the like.
Moreover, systems including a server that collects evaluation information showing an evaluation of events around a moving body and an information terminal that acquires the evaluation information from the server and displays it on a map to provide convenience during traveling have become widespread.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a terminal device transmits subjective information that is an evaluation such as good or bad impression a user felt about a road to a server together with position information at the time of evaluation, receives objective information generated by aggregating a plurality of pieces of subjective information from the server, and notifies the user of the objective information.
Further, for example, in Patent Literature 2, an evaluation device acquires area information on an area from a user, determines and accumulates reliability of the area information on the basis of the user's activity area, and displays the accumulated area information and the reliability on an information terminal.